


Dreams of an Old God

by ifitships_isits



Series: Darcy Lewis, Elder God [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: Part of my Darcy is an Elder god, stuck on Earth and trying to make the best of it.





	

Darcy could feel him poking at the edge of her dreams. He had been curious about her, understandingly. But it was a dangerous thing, even for his kind. 

 

He was already awash with magic, despite whatever magic Odin had used to bind it. It virtually left it’s mark upon his soul. The cold blue of his troubled eyes, haunted from his time under Thanatos’ control. The warm fresh green of his mother’s magic as he had returned to Earth to pay for his crimes. The bands of silver left from his Jonton heritage. His brother's clumsy red even seemed to surround him in a thin haze of protection, and the faintest thread of bright gold of Odin’s first touch still graced his essence. It’s a wonder he hadn’t gone mad long ago, so awash with magic was this child.  
He could very easily have drowned in it.   
But he had chosen to master it. Even if he wasn’t able to see it all in his youthful arrogance. His mother had given him training, but there was only so much she could teach him.   
His green and gold did link him to the world tree, like his (adopted) mother, but the cold silver drew him to the cold expanse of space, and thus his encounter with Thanatos and the shreds of blue that clung to him like poison. They mixed well with the silver of his birth and twisted into him. The haze of red would attack the blue, trying to rip out the infection.   
Darcy imagines if Frigga had been there, she would have drawn away the cold blue and weaved into a beautiful web of aquamarine, but sadly, she was required elsewhere.  
It seems like such a waste. 

 

Thanos, that upstart, trying to woo an immortal such as Death. All he was really doing was pissing her off. A dead planet to “feed her”? More like more time she had to spend at work. Earth already had its share of war, disease, and just plain violence to keep her busy. And the dangers of waking Cthulhu.  
Darcy had been in Tromso during the New York thing and could still feel the Earth itself shudder as Cathy rolled in it's (not so much) enteral bed. Really.

 

It was all fun and games until someone woke up Cthulhu. 

 

But in the time she had spent on Earth, she had grown to love this little ball of rock so many immortals and elder gods called home. The Old Ones had sent scouts ages ago, and built the largest known outpost in the universe of diverse creatures the blackest of space called home. Some grew bored of enforced rules to keep the unique nature of Earth’s development pure, and that venture fell apart and almost swallowed the Earth whole with the war between Cathy’s spawn and the Old Ones. There had been several years when peace seemed like it would only come if the whole world was destroyed.   
But the Old Ones had seen reason and, not wanting to see Cthulhu walk again among the stars, made peace. There were an occasional upstart human that summoned something, and confused, that thing destroys the mortal. Some of the younger spawn would even attempt to gain control, seeking a foothold in the corporeal world. But Cthulhu's continued presence kept the pests under control, for the most part. Others, like Nyarlathotep, kept the Old Gods from renewing their war with Cthulhu. 

 

All and all, it wasn’t a bad ball of rock to call home.  
So, with a sigh, she pushed out to the young God. Ha. Barley an infant. More like a fetus. She almost laughed. She was older than Asgardians kept track of time. Ice Giants spoke of her of reverently, (not that the adopted Prince would know. Shame.)   
Although Frost giants are built to withstand a bit of madness, the prince had gone through more than his delicate upbringing would suggest. She could feel the cracks in his mind, the ones Thanos had left and Odin’s power plays and lies had left him vulnerable. She knew his mother, Frigga, had tried to teach him mental discipline through magic, but now he had no one. Frigga was needed elsewhere. 

 

Darcy sighed. 

 

Perhaps she could do Frigga a favor and help the boy. She was already watching over Jane to prevent her from accidentally summoning something through her Einstein rozenberg bridge that would drive the Avengers mad.(Tony had been brushed with madness, she could tell, but she assumed it was from the incident with the Chintari) She could help the young god and keep him from the edge of the abyss he seemed so eager to throw himself down again.


End file.
